Daydream
by dobbinx
Summary: Calypso's thinking of Percy on Ogygia, when Hermes brings her some news on the world. A PercyxCalypso one-shot. Pretty fluffy, in my opinion. XD


_Daydream_

"Calypso! Calypso? CALYPSO!"

I turned to find the God of Messengers running towards me. From the tone of his voice, I could tell he had been calling my name for awhile.

"Oh, hello, Lord Hermes," I said, a bit sullenly. I had been daydreaming about Perseus Jackson again. Ah, _Percy_. At the moment, I'd been imagining him coming back to Ogygia, even though that was impossible. For one, no man could ever return to Ogygia once he had visited and left. And I had a feeling he had a lot going for him in the real world. I mean, Hermes had told me some stories about Percy before I had ever met him, him being the latest hero of the latest prophecy, but having a prophecy saying you would either destroy or save Western civilization had to be pretty preoccupying. And half-bloods -- which included Percy, with him being a son of Poseidon-- were attacked by monsters every other day. And there was also that girl, Anniebell, was it? No, Annabeth. That, _Annabeth_, who I think he liked more than he ever told me he did. Ah well.

"Why the long face, Calypso?" Lord Hermes asked, studying my face. I just sighed.

"Nothing important, my Lord," I assured him. "What brings you to Ogygia?"

"Well, I have……," Hermes said, pausing for dramatic effect, "the greatest news of the century!"

"Oh, really?" I said, distractedly. My mind was still wandering on _him_. "Well, what is it? Invented another Apple? Called it Banana? What in Zeus's name is an iPod, anyway?"

Hermes flushed red. "Oh right. You have no idea what an iPod is now, do you? But Apple IS huge. And MANGO is in the works. But anyways, this has nothing to do with one of my fabulous inventions. Percy Jackson did it! He found a way to destroy Kronos for good!" Hermes began describing the great battle; how it seemed that Percy Jackson had died early in combat, thanks to a scheme with a son of Hades, Nico. Everyone thought Percy was dead and took him to shelter, away from the battle. Then, Percy came to life and took the Titan army by surprise, and, with a quick, powerful move, completely wiped out the entire opposing side.

A burst of pride consumed me as I heard the heroic tale Hermes unfolded before me. Only my Percy could do something that magnificent, that _noble_.

"And the gods are so pleased with Percy, they're letting him make any wish he would like!"

"Really? Are you sure Hermes?" If Percy asked the gods if he could visit me on Ogygia once more… would he? He did promise to visit me again, but, maybe he had forgotten, or changed his mind, or something like that...

"Um, hello, Calypso? I AM a god. Of course it's true. I was part of the decision. And, anyway, the word is-"

"Calypso?" A hesitant voice asked from behind me. I turned.

"_Percy?"_

"I'll just go now. See you later, Calypso. Percy." Lord Hermes nodded at him. I looked down, shielding my eyes from his divine form. Now, I was immortal and such so I couldn't disintegrate and all, but it did hurt to see such a major god's essence.

I just stared at Percy, shocked. He DID come? He used his one wish on ME?

"Hey," He said with that smile that broke my heart, that voice I kept hearing in my head. I think I had it worse for him than I did for Odysseus. Oh, gods.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time to spend with you. Zeus is only are allowing me to spend 48 hours here," He said.

I smiled, reaching up to ruffle his messy jet black hair. Oh gods, he was taller than me now. And so much more handsome than I remembered.

"Then let's make the best of it."

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm pretty new to this whole fanfiction thing, and I've usually been more of a reader, and sometimes reviewer, but never a writer. This is my first story for the site, and it's pretty short, and fluffy and stuff. Now, I am a Percabeth fan hardcore, but I felt bad for Calypso and decided she needed some love from Percy too. XD**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are GREATLY appreciated, but flames are okay (I guess?). As long as you tell me exactly what's wrong, so I can fix it. Which is kind of like constructive criticism. o0 Anyway, thanks for reading this story, and my little rant. XD**


End file.
